Good Morning Baby
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Just another moment in Zack and Cloud's intimacy...


**A/n: **Call me crazy but I think I've posted this story before….anyway, I fixed it because there were certain things I didn't like about it so think of this as a re-post if anything. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns it all!

**Warning(s): **I did attempt to have a plot this time! I swear! But it just turned into a PWP. Sigh.

* * *

**Good Morning Baby

* * *

**

He was dreaming, deep and profoundly, the familiarity of the dream something he hadn't felt since his hyper-hormonal days, back when he was still a teen. His cock was being sucked hard and slow, all the way to the base and back to the tip. Teeth were teasing the head, grazing it in a familiar playful manner that always made him lose control. He was leaking, he knew he was. Right now there was no better feeling in the world. He was groaning loud and unabashedly and he couldn't bring himself to care who could hear him.

His eyes snapped open. He realized he was breathing harshly as reality slowly started to sink in. He'd gotten home really late last night after finishing up with the stacks of paperwork that had accumulated during the week before, when he'd been away on a mission. Cloud had been fast asleep and he had gone to bed a little disappointed at not being able to share any intimacy with him. Again. It had been a whole week. He'd been arriving later than usual between trying to get ahead at work and trying to get used to the responsibility of being the newly assigned commander for the SOLDIER 3rd class unit. He didn't mind much for himself as he minded for his boyfriend.

Cloud seemed like he really needed him right now. He didn't say anything out loud, of course, but Zack knew. His blond lover had had an exhausting week with tests all over the place and his respective commanders upping the level of their training simultaneously. There wasn't a night he arrived at his apartment to find his blond lover passed out on his books and notes on the kitchen table, or the couch or the desk inside the bedroom. He felt for him, really, he did. The sight always reminded him of his own cadet days and how hard it all had been back then. He empathized with Cloud wholeheartedly.

A long suck on his hardened member made him hiss and snap to attention. He was fully awake now…yet the pleasure continued? He thought this bizarre adolescent fantasy had been triggered by sexual depravation. Looking down on himself, he found lump underneath the bed sheets, in between legs he couldn't remember spreading quite so wide. The lump was moving rhythmically, the faster it moved, the better it felt and he let his head roll back against the pillow again, seriously considering to let this maddening bliss continue until the end, before focusing his eyesight hard and forcing himself to uncover this whole mystery.

With shaky hands, he lifted the ruffled bed covers. What he found was a head of wild sunshine spikes of hair plastered to a beautiful porcelain face. His heart stopped at the sight. He could've cummed right then and there.

Cloud sucked him to the tip one last time before releasing him with a soft popping noise.

"Morning." He greeted with his lips against his length, kissing it softly. Zack felt his groin muscles spasm at the sight of Cloud nuzzling his with that small, playful smirk splayed on his lips and those heavy lidded eyes that never failed to give him a jolt of excitement.

"Cloud?" he grumbled sleepily and puzzled.

Was this still a dream?

Over the time they had been together, Cloud had grown comfortable enough to sometimes take the initiative when it came to matters in bed. He'd grown a bit bold too, enough to surprise him by trying new things. He, of course, loved when the blond was in one of his friskier and daring moods considering he was always at the receiving end of what such moods persuaded him to do. Still, he'd never expected something like this.

Cloud held Zack at the base while looking off to the side to avoid Zack's confused-turned-amused stare. No matter how comfortable he felt doing stuff like this with Zack now, a part of him still was as self-conscious and insecure as he always had been. The blush spreading across his cheekbones all the way to his ears and down his neck was telling of this. Slowly, he breathed out.

"I was sleeping and your…." blue eyes locked on his shaft. "Was poking my ass. We haven't done it in a while. I was—am horny." He felt his face burn.

Zack held his silence, trying to maintain a serious face, knowing that so much as grinning affectionately would probably turn off Cloud completely and he'd retreat into his shell of iciness and wouldn't speak a word to him until he'd humiliated himself properly asking for forgiveness. He really thought he'd seen all there was to see about his adorable lover. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

This was not the time to acknowledge that, however. When Cloud dared to pull stunts like these, he'd learned he had to show him that he was okay with them, before Cloud started feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"God baby." Zack plummeted back to the pillow with a huff, arms lazily stretched above his head. He stared at the ceiling with eyes dazed in arousal. "You don't know what you do to me," he murmured resignedly.

Cloud slowly smirked at this. He liked when Zack surrendered to him. Zack often did without Cloud having to do anything and though he liked that too, working to get him to give into him was somehow always strangely satisfying. Licking his lips, he returned to blowing his lover, lapping up the drips of precum that had dribbled out of the tip in their intermission before taking him whole inside his mouth again.

Zack closed his eyes and twitched from how amazing Cloud felt sucking him. One of his hands automatically entangled in wild spikes of golden hair. He felt like thrusting into that hot and wet cavern but resisted from doing so. Cloud had the art of blowjobs down to a T and he wanted to feel him drawing him in, absorbing everything he was, and slowly releasing him before doing it all over again, without alterations. His face contorted in pleasure as Cloud did just that.

Cloud started a faster-paced rhythm and through his pleasure-jumbled thoughts, Zack idly wondered when his young lover had mastered such a skill. It had been long ways ago since he had stopped seeing Cloud as a sweet virginal and innocent kid. When they had first started dating, he'd been a bit wary of corrupting him but after getting this far in their relationship, he'd come to terms with the fact that corruption was just inevitable. He was glad he'd been the one to break Cloud and make him feel confident enough to do this. Pleasure was something to enjoy, not feel ashamed of and he was glad Cloud had lost some of the initial fear that wouldn't have let come up with something like this otherwise.

"Oh Cloud…..mnnn….feels…so good……nngh……."

Cloud bobbed his head faster for a few moments before slowing to almost a stop, shifting his lover's cock in his mouth so the tip purposely brushed the insides of his cheeks, then quickening up again. Zack shuddered under him. Like he'd said, Cloud had fucking mastered the art of blowjobs.

Looking up, Cloud found his raven lover's usually Mako glowing eyes shut closed tightly, brows furrowed in ecstasy while quick huffs of pleasure escaped his mouth, a sign that he was close to release, Cloud had come to learn in time.

"Easy babe…….." Zack let out a long, shivery breath, his grip on Cloud's hair tightening a little. "I'm cumming……." he warned in a heavy whisper, not wanting to choke Cloud by spluttering his seed into his mouth while Cloud was still suctioning.

Cloud sucked him a few more times then released him. They did what they always did to avoid humiliating accidents that would kill the mood. Zack reached down and milked himself at the base while Cloud encouraged his release with light kisses to the shaft and soft nips to the tip.

Zack felt his whole body tighten, at the sight and the feel, before the spring low in his stomach that had long contained uncoiled and let loose. Cloud retreated with the first spurt of Zack's seed and waited until the other man released completely before leaning in to lap up the thick and salty fluids.

The raven haired SOLDIER slumped on the bed, spent from the powerful rapture. Unconsciously, he trembled, his cock hypersensitive to his lover's lips after such a hard and good release.

"You know," he started breathlessly panting in between. "I wouldn't mind being woken up like this more often." Cloud snorted a chuckle and crawled over his lover's seemingly numb form, straddling his hips and hovering above him with a playful lopsided grin on his lips.

"You wouldn't be Zack if you did."

Zack stared for a few moments that seemed to last an eternity, mesmerized by the glint of affection shining brightly in impossibly cerulean blue eyes. He sat up with Cloud still straddling him and startled his blond lover by stealing a kiss before Cloud had a chance to react.

"I'm sorry," Cloud started, running his fingers through his lover's silky raven strands. Zack pouted, knowing what his boyfriend was talking about without having to ask.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, spiky. Always getting home late." Zack shook his head as if disappointed with himself. Cloud sighed dejectedly. He should've expected his lover to take the fault for this one. Zack was caring to the point of being altruistic and somehow Cloud felt he loved the man all the more for that.

"I could've waited up," he said and Zack snorted.

"Not when you have tests and upper level training to get through the next day," he said, nuzzling his face in Cloud's neck as the boy continued threading his fingers through his unruly spikes of hair.

"I'm done with tests," Cloud announced in a breathy tone as Zack spread open mouthed kisses down to his shoulder.

"Good." He took hold of his erection, hard and dripping in between their seated forms, making Cloud stiffen. "Today's my day off and we have a lot of catching up to do…"

* * *

**The End. **If it's not much to ask, review? Thank you for reading!


End file.
